Soledad Interrumpida
by AstroSS
Summary: Genos, que anhela la compañía de alguien luego de tanto tiempo solo y lleno de odio hacia el Cyborg que mató a su familia, va convenciendo lentamente a su compañero de piso Saitama, un tipo con la capacidad de sentir sentimiento muy disminuída, para que se abra más a él y sus días viviendo juntos sean más amenos. Saigenos, genosai. Lemon.
1. Parte 1 - Gracias al ocio

Resultaba ser un día bastante difícil para los héroes y no precisamente por un kaijin especialmente difícil de derrotar, si no todo lo contrario. Era la falta de ellos lo que hacían de ese día y esa semana complicada, más para los héroes de la Clase C que quizás no lograrían completar su cuota semanal de actos antidelictivos.

Para Saitama ya no era un gran problema desde que logró llegar a una clase superior donde no se debía preocupar de derrotar monstruos cada semana pero de igual manera le afectaba esa extraña escasez. El aburrimiento y la monotonía de esos días lo estaban agobiando y por más que quisiera salir a pasar el rato para divertirse como héroe, a penas se daba la alarma de un aislado kaijin atacando, un desesperado héroe de la Clase C lo derrotaba antes de que Saitama siquiera se levantara de su cama. Había estado toda la semana acostado en su departamento viendo televisión y ni siquiera tenía la oportunidad de salir a dar un paseo debido a las bajas temperaturas de la época. Nevaba como si no fuera a parar y a Saitama sólo le quedaba hacerse un ovillo con todas las mantas que tenía para no morir congelado.

Desvió su mirada hacia Genos que se encontraba limpiando por tercera vez la cocina sólo para tener algo que hacer y le preguntaba cada 5 minutos a Saitama si necesitaba algo de él o si quería que le fuera a comprar otra manta.

Saitama no entendía en qué estaba pensando cuando permitió que su soledad fuera interrumpida por un chico que ni siquiera conocía y tampoco es como si necesitara un compañero que lo ayudara en sus batallas debido a su inmensurable fuerza. Había vivido años con sólo la compañía que él mismo se brindaba y pensaba que iba a ser así para siempre. Nunca imaginó que alguien lo vería como un modelo a seguir o que alguien se interesara por él. Incluso si ese alguien apareciera tampoco había motivos para que quisiera vivir con él, cocinarle, ayudarle con las tareas del hogar y comer con él. No comprendía como después de tanto tiempo solo, al fin tuviera a alguien a quien, quizás, llamar amigo. Saitama no quería aceptar que sí se había encariñado con Genos y que él había logrado devolverle la humanidad que la soledad y su grandiosa fuerza le habían arrebatado. No quería aceptar que se había ablandado desde su llegada y que no se había preocupado por alguien que no sea su cactus hace mucho tiempo hasta que Genos llegó a su vida.

Durante esos día de ocio recordó al hombre al que ayudó a recuperar su sastrería pero si lo pensaba bien, no lo hizo sólo para ayudar a ese viejo, si no también por la necesidad de tener a alguien que le arreglara su ropa. Luego pensaba en Genos y se daba cuenta de que quizás con él era exactamente lo mismo y sólo lo mantenía a su lado porque lo veía como alguien que hacía todo por él. Sonaba algo frío pero en ese momento sólo pensaba en esa posibilidad y que era el único motivo por el cual se había encariñado tanto con él cuando por lo general es un despreocupado de la vida con limitada capacidad para sentir emociones.

El sol se escondía y cada vez bajaban más las temperaturas. Saitama deseaba tener una estufa o un kotatsu pero a causa de su falta de fondos le quedaba sufrir e intentar sobrevivir con mínimo cinco mantas sobre sus hombros y tomar té. Mucho té. Cuando se percató de que su taza se encontraba nuevamente vacía abrió su boca para pedirle otro té a Genos pero no alcanzó a hacerlo porque en seguida, él ya le había preparado otra taza y se la entregó sin que tuviera que decir nada.

\- ''Aquí tiene, maestro''-

Luego se sentó al otro lado de la mesa y lanzó un suspiro mientras cogía su libreta de notas y la abría desde el inició para empezar a leer sus apuntes. Saitama se quedó mirandolo mientras tomaba su taza de té. Había quedado impresionado por la atención que acababa de recibir. Sólo significaba que Genos estaba constantemente pendiente de él y no sabía si eso le asustaba o agradaba. No le dio mayor importancia como a la mayoría de las cosas y se concentró en soplar su té para enfriarlo un poco.

Tomó lo que pudo de té y se recostó en su futón con el estómago lleno de únicamente de agua. Se envolvió lo más que pudo en sus sábanas y pensó que dormir lo ayudaría para hacer pasar las horas más rápido. Miró una vez a Genos antes de cerrar los ojos y este lo miró de vuelta. Intercambiaron miradas un par de largos segundos lo que hizo que Saitama tomara un nueva decisión que le impresionó un poco viniendo de su parte. Si se dormía, iba a dejar solo a Genos que se encontraba igual de aburrido y desesperado en ese cerrado y pequeño departamento. De alguna manera eso le daba lástima. Un sentimiento que aún no identificaba como empatía se apoderó de Saitama, que no dejaba que esta vez su individualismo dominante tomara las riendas del asunto.

Se sentó nuevamente sobre el futón y se puso a revisar su repertorio de películas. No tenía muchas y la mayoría ya las había visto y eran aburridas. Optó por una apocalíptica un poco decepcionado por no tener mucho que ofrecerle a Genos cuando él estaba siempre dispuesto a darle todo. La colocó en el lector DVD y mientras esperaba a que cargara y avanzará la publicidad que venía al principio de la película, se arriesgó a ir a la fría cocina y agarró snacks y sodas. Durante todo el proceso Genos lo observaba.

\- ''No es necesario que vaya usted, maestro. Me lo hubiera pedido y lo ayudaba'' - dijo Genos mientras se levantaba y ayudaba a Saitama a llevar las cosas a la mesa.

\- ''No tienes que hacer todo por mí'' - respondió mientras volvía a su antigua posición.

\- ''¿Comerá todo eso usted solo?''- preguntó Genos mientras alzaba una ceja y apuntaba a la montaña de comida que había sobre la mesa.

\- ''Bueno, es para los dos pero si quieres no comes'' -

La película ya comenzaba así que Saitama le pidió a Genos que apagara las luces. Se quedó mirando fijamente la pantalla por unos segundos y luego volteó a ver al cyborg que leía sus notas con la luz apagada. Se enfadó un poco por el hecho de que estaba tratando de ser amable y acompañarlo y él ni se percataba de que todo lo que había hecho era una clara invitación a que vieran la película juntos. Bueno, quizás no había sido muy claro pero de igual manera le molestaba que estuviera ahí en sus cosas y no viniera a acompañarlo.

\- ''¿No vienes conmigo? Ven, ponte a mi lado'' - dijo Saitama mientras daba unas palmadita sobre un lado vacío del futón.

\- ''Claro, en seguida voy''- respondió Genos con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro mientras guardaba su libreta de nota y se levantaba.

Cuando Genos se puso a un lado de Saitama, este se desesperó un poco debido a que su cuerpo inmediatamente subió de temperatura al tenerlo cerca.

\- ''Genos, ¿estás funcionando bien? Estás a muy alta temperatura'' - dijo curioso Saitama.

\- ''Bueno, decidí utilizar mi energía para irradiar calor en la casa para usted. ¿Está menos helada, no? Ya veía que se congelaba así que quise ayudarlo. ¿Estuvo mal?'' - dijo un poco nervioso al final.

\- ''No, para nada. Ahora que veo, los vidrios están totalmente empañados. Afuera debe hacer mucho frio. Si no te hubieras convertido en una estufa parlante quizás estaría congelado ahora'' - dijo riendo Saitama y Genos igual le devolvió una sonrisa.

Tener tan cerca suyo a la fuente de calor hizo que empezara a sudar un poco por el calor incluso cuando antes tiritaba sin parar. Se quitó de golpe todas las mantas desesperado y ahogado, lo que llamó la atención de Genos. Luego de un par de segundos, volvió a sentir frio por el lado contrario al que tenía al cyborg.

\- ''Maldición, tengo frío en un lado y calor en el otro. Qué dilema'' - se quejó Saitama.

\- ''Déjeme arreglar eso, maestro''

Genos se levantó y se acomodó detrás de su maestro. Mientras Saitama seguía confundido por lo que el cyborg haría, éste lo acomodó entre su piernas y lo abrazó por la espalda. Saitama se sobresaltó y la verguenza le inundó al estar en esa posición junto a él. Se giró sobre sí mismo hacía Genos y lo empujó tratando de controlar su fuerza lo máximo que pudo para no lastimarlo.

\- ''¿¡Qué mierda haces!?'' - gritó Saitama.

\- ''¿De verdad le molesta? Le estoy tratando de ayudar. Así podré repartir mi calor de manera uniforme en usted''- dijo naturalmente.

\- ''¡Es extraño!''

Genos se demoró un poco en procesar todo y en entender por qué su maestro estaría tan enfadado al respecto.

\- ''Ah... claro. No tiene nada que temer. Nadie nos está viendo en este momento''

\- ''Pero...''

\- ''Siempre rechaza mi ayuda. A pesar de que ahora permite que haga muchas cosas por usted sigue apartándome. Quiero que esté cómodo y feliz. ¿A qué le tiene miedo?''

Saitama relajó un poco su cuerpo al oir esas palabras y se puso a pensar en la respuesta a la última pregunta de Genos. Se fue recostando nuevamente sobre el pecho cálido del cyborg y dejó que lo volviera a abrazar. Era verdad... ¿a qué le tenía miedo, realmente?


	2. Parte 2 - Un día intenso

Si la noche anterior ya habían ocurrido cosas excepcionales, con lo que sucedió la mañana siguiente Saitama estaba aún más confundido respecto a su extraña amistad con Genos.

No recordaba exactamente en qué momento de la película cayó dormido sobre el firme y cómodo pecho de su compañero. A la mañana siguiente, despertó en la misma posición con Genos afirmándolo firmemente y él igual de acurrucado que anoche. Habían olvidado cerrar las cortinas por lo que la luz de sol se extendía hasta el final del pequeño departamento, en la cocina. Genos se encargaba de cosas como cerrar las ventanas, las cortinas o asegurar el pestillo de la puerta cada noche pero no pudo hacerlo esta vez debido a que tenía a Saitama dormido en sus brazos antes de poder realizar las últimas tareas del día.

El sol había despertado a Saitama haciéndole cosquillas en la piel y lo primero que vio fue el rostro relajado y dormido de Genos. Él siempre solía tener la misma expresión y rara vez hacía algún gesto por lo que Saitama se incomodó al darse cuenta de que por algún motivo, por más que hubiera visto ese mismo rostro un millón de veces, lo percibió distinto acompañado por una singular calidez en su pecho.

Saitama lentamente se incorporó y fue al baño a hacer lo suyo. Anoche había bebido tanto té que descubrió la verdadera capacidad de su vejiga. Se aseguró de despegar la baba seca de la comisura del labio, tomó una ducha rápida, igualmente inundada de pensamientos y preguntas y cuando volvió a la sala principal, Genos estaba preparando el desayuno. Olía a omelette y a arroz. Mientras esperaba la comida, se puso una chaqueta extra, salió al balcón y cerro el ventanal para que la casa no perdiera su calor.

Las hierbas que crecían entre las grietas de las calles que se había formado por las múltiples batallas contra kaijin, estaban cubiertas de escarcha y nieve. Miró a su cactus y recordó que no lo había regado últimamente y que ya era hora de hacerlo. Cuando cogió la regadera se dio cuenta de que el agua que le quedaba estaba congelada así que tuvo que entrar al departamento para llenarla de nuevo.

Con dos personas en la cocina, se había vuelto una habitación muy estrecha y poseía un ambiente incómodo para Saitama por tener a Genos tan cerca suyo, sintiendo como si lo fuera a abrazar por la espalda de la misma manera que había sucedido anteriormente. Una vez llena la regadera fue a alimentar a su cactus y mientras lo rociaba apareció el cyborg por detrás suyo avisándole que el desayuno estaba listo. Saitama dio un brinco y botó un poco de agua fuera de la maceta en el momento en que escucho la voz de Genos detrás suyo. Nuevamente recordó el abrazo y se sintió con fatiga. Se sentía perseguido e intentó disimular que había lanzado agua.

-''Voy en seguida a comer''- dijo tratando de sonar lo más natural posible, cosa que salió sin problemas al parecer porque cuando Genos notaba que algo andaba mal, se cercioraba rápidamente de que todo estuviera en perfecto estado.

Antes de entrar de nuevo a casa, Saitama sacudió el macetero para botar el agua que sobrara y lo colocó sobre un plato para entrar el cactus a casa y no la ensuciara con barro. Tenía miedo de que el frío dañara a pequeño amigo.

Mientras comían, Saitama encendió la televisión para revisar si habían kaijin causando estragos. Así tendría una buena escusa para salir al frio y divertirse un rato pero al percatarse de que la Ciudad Z y las otras seguían igual de tranquilas que los demás días, se encogió de hombros y se puso a leer un manga hentai mientras disfrutaba de la comida. A Saitama no le interesaba demasiado las partes subidas de tono de ese manga, más bien le gustaban las batallas que habían entre las chicas y los monstruos de los calabozos. Las escenas de lucha con espada eran impresionantes. De igual manera, no se saltaba las escenas sexuales. Después de todo, era un hombre y de igual manera las disfrutaba.

Mientras tanto, Genos miraba con curiosidad las imágenes de chicas voluptuosas dibujadas con un estilo que hacía que se vieran más tiernas de lo que son habitualmente. No entendía que le atraía de esos libros a su maestro. Más bien, por qué le atraían. No creía de todo la excusa de su maestro que decía que sólo compraba esos mangas por las divertidas luchas con espada. Él igual fue humano en algún momento y es hombre pero siempre sintió que esa cosas eran demasiado vulgares para él y creía que el amor era más importante que el sexo. En esas historietas era sólo sexo, batallas y nada de amor. Quizás él era demasiado romántico. Pero bueno, era algo que ya no le importaba demasiado porque había perdido su cuerpo y actualmente es un cyborg. Estaba limitado por su cuerpo, dudaba mucho que alguien se interesara de manera romántica en él y tampoco era algo que había valorado en su vida, realmente. Pero aún así, le daba cierta curiosidad esos temas amorosos y sus preguntas sobre ello a veces lo mantenían muy ocupado en sus días libres. Y justamente tenía mucho tiempo libre esa tarde.

Después de comprobar el orden y la limpieza del departamento, se volvió a sentar en la mesa sin la intención de revisar sus apuntes sobre el entrenamiento de Saitama, más bien con ganas de relajarse y pensar un poco mientras su maestro leía manga.

Recordaba su vida cuando aún era completamente humano, su infancia, niñez y adolescencia. Debido al tema de lectura de Saitama, se acordó incluso de su primera erección y recordaba vagamente lo que se sentía tocarse y sentirse a uno mismo sin pensar en nadie en particular. Nunca se había enamorado pero sí tenía la necesidad de masturbarse cada cierto tiempo como cualquier adolescente. Ahora esas ganas no existían en lo más mínimo pero por algún motivo siempre pensaba en ello, siempre terminaba recordando eso cuando pensaba en su época antes de ser un cyborg. A veces le daba un poco de pena pensar en su juventud de cierta manera desperdiciada por preocuparse constantemente en vengarse contra el asesino de su familia o el ya no tener la oportunidad de formar su propia familia, enamorarse, ser amado y cada vez que se daba cuenta de esa gran pérdida se sentía el más solitario del mundo.

Saitama dio vuelta a la siguiente página del manga. El hombre se corre en el abdomen de la muchacha y luego se besan mientras se abrazan y dicen cosas al oído que a Genos no le importa leer. El cyborg se apoyó su cara sobre su mano y se pregunta cómo se sentirán los besos. Se los imaginaba cálidos y suaves pero lamentablemente nunca podría comprobar cómo eran en verdad. También le gustaba pensar qué se sentiría que digan cosas agradables al oído. En el manga el chico le decía más obscenidades a la chica pero Genos optaba por plantearse las cosas más románticamente. Por último, pensaba en cómo sería abrazar a alguien y que la otra persona te correspondiera, demostrando su cariño y aprecio hacia ti. Después de todo, aún tenía el cerebro de un humano y tenía necesidades sociales como cualquier otro.

Saitama se levantó a buscar una manta y Genos lo siguió con la mirada de ida y vuelta. Una vez su maestro estaba nuevamente acostado en el futón leyendo el manga, sin ningún motivo en específico, se quedó observando como leía. Saitama se percató y Genos pudo darse cuenta de que mientras le devolvía la mirada este se alteraba lentamente. Tenía la misma expresión, sólo mucho más relajada, de ayer cuando lo ayudó con las bajas temperaturas. Recordó cómo lo había lastimado rechazándolo de esa manera cuando él sólo quería ayudarlo, sin ningún otro propósito parecido al que Saitama pensaba. Genos tenía claro que a su maestro le gustaban las mujeres pues lo deducía por los temas recurrentes que leía y sabía también que Saitama tampoco tenía ganas de estar con alguien. Además, el cyborg también ignoraba esas cosas debido a haber olvidado por completo las esperanzas de que alguien lo quisiera con esa apariencia de metal y aterrorizante muchas veces. Por más que lo haya abrazado, sólo era para que Saitama dejara de sufrir con el frio y para Genos no tenía ningún significado especial eso. Menos si su maestro no demostró ningún afecto de vuelta cuando lo estrechó contra su cuerpo y que por supuesto no debiera mostrar porque era una simple transmisión de calor.

Incuso sabiendo lo anterior, le pareció extraño que Saitama siguiera pensando en ese suceso. O pensaba en ello u otra cosa le molestaba. Sin miedos y muy preocupado optó por averiguarlo preguntando directamente.

\- ''¿Le ocurre algo, maestro? Lo encuentro algo inquieto''- preguntó mientras se acercaba a él dispuesto a escuchar si tenía algo que decir.

\- ''No, nada, Genos. ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?'' - respondió Saitama actuando como si estuviera perfectamente mientras se alejaba un poco manteniendo distancia. Al parecer no era tan bueno fingiendo y Genos de igual manera notó lo exaltado que estaba desde la mañana sólo que no le dio gran importancia hasta el momento.

Genos arqueó una ceja y debido a que estaba preocupado por la actitud de su maestro, decidió hacer algo que no le agradaba hacer y era leer los ritmos cardíacos de las personas y quizás incluso detectar su estado de animo.

\- ''En definitiva algo le ocurre, Maestro. Me gustaría que me contara sus problemas. No me mienta''

\- ''Lo siento, no te puedo contar'' - suspiró Saitama - ''Ni yo sé qué me ocurre... Algo ha estado en mi cabeza últimamente y no sé por qué '' - dijo y calló para no decir nada más.

Genos nunca había tenido la oportunidad de que su maestro se abriera un poco más con él. El que le haya revelado que estaba confundido respecto a algo era suficiente muestra de confianza para hacerlo feliz. Sonrío en su interior inundado de una peculiar alegría.

Se levantó de allí y fue al baño. Saitama lo miró extrañado. Claro, ya había limpiado el baño hoy y no tenía otra razón para ir además de cerciorarse de que estuviera impecable. Esta vez necesitaba ir para meditar con un poco de tranquilidad. Cerró la puerta y se miró al espejo. Vio como sus rasgos humanos acababan en su mandíbula para que al bajar fuera completamente de metal, cables y variados materiales artificiales. Aún le costaba adaptarse a su nuevo cuerpo a pesar de casi lo había superado y lo controlaba sin problema alguno. Recordaba con odio al cyborg que destruyó su hogar y meditaba sobre ello. De repente se percató de que a pesar de que había tenido todo ese tiempo libre para buscar e investigar el paradero del cyborg asesino, lo había gastado en estar con Saitama. En estar con un humano. En estar con un amigo. Lo llamaba maestro pero aún no aprendía gran cosa sobre cómo mejorar en el campo de batalla. Lo que realmente lo mantenía en ese apretado departamento era el tener compañía. Incluso si Saitama era bastante distante, sentía gran admiración por él, su forma de actuar, de responder a la gente malagradecida que no reconoce su trabajo, su tranquilidad al luchar y de ser sencillo y humilde a pesar de su grandeza. Más que aprender a cómo ser más fuerte, sabía que de Saitama aprendía más valores que cualquier otra cosa.

Abrió la puerta silenciosamente y miró a Saitama que había dejado de leer. Ahora se encontraba reposando al sol con los ojos cerrados aprovechando mientras duraba el calor ya que la noche caía rápido esos días. Dio por hecho que se había quedado dormido y se sentó al lado del único motivo por el cual su odio, furia y ganas de venganza se estaban esfumando, o sea, su admirado maestro. Antes su único objetivo era atrapar a ese malvado cyborg. Ese objetivo pasó a segundo plano. Poco a poco Genos se preocupaba de cosas más nobles y se iba ablandando. Deseaba ser feliz con cosas simples como hablar Saitama y acompañarlo. Hacía algo que antes, cuando se encontraba completamente solo y sin cariño que dar o recibir, nunca haría. Miró a Saitama una vez más y sintió tanta gratitud que le dieron ganas de llorar, algo que no podía hacer por fuera pero sí por dentro. Era la primera vez que se daba cuenta de lo mucho que apreciaba a su maestro. Sin duda alguna esa tarde de ocio había sido muy intensa porque no olvidaría su revelación en ningún segundo de los días posteriores.


	3. Parte 3 - Estufa sentimental

Saitama le entregó parte de las bolsas de supermercado a Genos y volvieron a casa tranquilamente viendo la puesta del sol. Acababan de volver de una dura batalla incluso para Saitama. La escasez de kaijin en la ciudad ya era cosa del pasado y ahora volvía todo a la normalidad, con monstruos regularmente atacando personas y destrozando la ciudad.

Esa tarde, cuando vieron que un kaijin estaba asaltando casas y locales usando la violencia contra los dueños y dañando las estructuras correspondientes únicamente para conseguir manzanas a montones, Saitama se emocionó inmediatamente y fue al centro de la ciudad donde estaban los problemas.

Ningún héroe había podido derrotarlo por el momento incluso cuando el kaijin no era especialmente fuerte ya que con dificultad rompía los muros de las casas. Lo que lo había mantenido vivo haciendo de las suyas era que estaba en ventaja al ser invisible.

Una vez llegaron, Saitama se percató de que además de invisible, el kaijin era bastante rápido. Si el monstruo fuera visible, su velocidad no sería ningún problema para Saitama pero no era el caso. No lograba siquiera advertir en su presencia hasta que atracaba nuevamente una casa, veía la manzanas flotando y como éstas eran amontonadas en medio de la calle. Para peor, cuando el kaijin vio que otro héroe decidió enfrentarlo, dejaba de lado los robos por lo que no se sabía su posición y se ponía a llamar la atención de Saitama y a jugar con él, que no tenía manera de atacarlo. Saitama era paciente e inteligente y no iba a lanzar puñetazos al cielo para ver si alguno acertaba y lo derrotaba, obviamente, de un solo golpe. Mientras pensaba en alguna solución, Genos ya tenía planeado todo y era sin duda, una muy buena idea.

Ambos debían encargarse de dispersar a la gente que aún quedaba y llevarlas lejos pero en eso que lo hacían, el kaijin invisible continuaba obteniendo manzanas a base de violencia. Por suerte, llegó License-less Rider dispuesto a ayudar tanto como sus capacidad limitadas le permitieran y recibió gustoso las ordenes de alejar a la gente. Lo logró exitosamente debido a su popularidad y el cariño que tenía la gente hacia él.

Genos se posicionó en medio de la calle y lanzó una enorme llamarada a lo largo de toda la cuadra que envolvió todo a su alrededor. Se mantuvo así hasta que Saitama, un poco achicharrado logró hallar un lugar donde las llamar se dispersaban y se veía una silueta que luchaba por proteger a sus manzanas. De un sólo golpe Saitama lo derrotó, un gran cuerpo cayó al suelo repartiendo polvo en el aire, se gritó victoria y Genos dejó de lado su labor. Una vez las llamas se apagaron y el humo se esparció, vio a Saitama con su ropa totalmente echa cenizas.

\- ''Ahh... No pensé en las consecuencias que podría traer escuchar tu plan, Genos'' - suspiró Saitama mientras se sacudía la tierra que tenía pegada a su cuerpo mientras el cyborg hacía una reverencia para disculparse.

Desde allí, regresaron lo más rápido que pudieron a su casa para que ningún policía le llamara la atención a Saitama por andar desnudo en la vía pública. Además aún estaban helados lo días y Saitama ya comenzaba a tiritar. Genos le ofreció a su maestro su ropa durante todo el camino de vuelta y éste lo rechazo. A él no le importaba darle su ropa y nadie prohibía a los cyborg estar desvestidos por la calle.

Una vez llegaron al departamento, Saitama entró primero corriendo y se acobijó en el futón luego de colocar la tetera con agua al fuego y ponerse su pijama. Genos se preocupó mucho al escanear el cuerpo de su maestro y descubrir que su temperatura estaba un grado más baja de lo que debía estar. Rápidamente empezó a irradiar calor en la fria casa como la vez anterior. Preparó de cena un salteado de verduras con arroz y para beber té verde. Una vez colocó todo sobre la mesa y llamó a Saitama para que se sentara a comer, agarró el ordenador portátil y se puso a revisar los comentarios que habían sobre su maestro. Todos eran de odio y se mantenía concentrado leyéndolos lleno de ira.

Saitama con dificultad se puso a comer mientras no paraba de estornudar, temblar y limpiar su nariz con la misma manga del pijama a rayas. Se sentía mareado y sentía que su cuerpo estaba más pesado de lo habitual. Llamó a Genos débilmente antes de caer como un saco de papas al futón con los ojos cerrados pero aún despierto para cooperar mientras el cyborg desesperado lo ayudaba a acostarse, le acomodaba la almohada y lo envolvía en mantas. Saitama ahora se encontraba dos grados sobre la temperatura normal y un poderoso rubor persistía sobre sus mejillas mientras respiraba con la boca debido a que sus fosas nasales estaban obstruidas.

\- ''¡Esto le pasa por no aceptar mi ayuda cuando se la ofrecí! ¡Si hasta había nieve aún!'' - lo reprochó Genos mientras mojaba un paño con agua en la cocina y corría de vuelta donde Saitama para colocarlo sobre su cabeza.

\- ''Qué desagradable. Ahora me enfermé, estoy sudando, me siento sucio y quiero una ducha'' - se quejó Saitama con voz perezosa mientras volvía a estabilizarse y a abrir los ojos.

\- ''Lamentablemente, no dejaré que se levante hasta que esté mejor''

\- ''Qué molesto eres, Genos''

\- ''Y tendrá que comer para mejorarse. No pudo comer ni un bocado de comida. Le traeré papel para que pueda limpiar su nariz correctamente. ¿Se puede sentar? Apóyese en la pared'' - dijo Genos mientra iba a baño a buscar papel higiénico y seguido tomaba una bandeja de la cocina.

Saitama se sentó y apoyó en el muro con cuidado mientras se envolvía más en las mantas. Genos colocó la bandeja sobre sus piernas y luego la comida. Saitama se limitó a tomar el té verde mientras aún se mantenía caliente y a mirar por la ventana un poco apenado al verse en esa situación.

\- ''Debe comer también, maestro...'' - le recordó Genos.

\- ''Me da pereza'' - le frunció en ceño al cyborg.

\- ''Me veré en la obligación de darle la comida yo mismo'' - sin dudar, agarró los palillos y tomo un poco de arroz y verdura del bowl. Saitama lo miró un par de segundos resignado y abrió la boca para recibir la comida que Genos siempre preparaba tan deliciosa y con tanta dedicación.

El cyborg, siempre que veía a Saitama comer algo que él cocinó, esperaba un gracias de su parte o un halago por el sabor que por el momento nunca había llegado. Al ver que no oiría nada de eso, suspiró pesadamente un poco deprimido y volvió a coger un poco de comida con los palillos. Se sobresaltó cuando volvió a mirar a Saitama que le dirigía una pequeña sonrisa.

\- ''Gracias por cuidarme así, Genos''- dijo Saitama y el otro abrió los ojos como platos.

Las palabras de su mentor resonaron una par de veces en su cabeza haciéndolo sentir como si se derritiera ahí mismo. Devolvió la comida al bowl, fue bajando la mirada lento y cayó delicadamente sobre el hombro de Saitama apoyando todo su peso en él.

\- ''¡Genos! ¿Te encuentras bien?'' - dijo Saitama mientras le chorreaba la nariz de mocos. Dejó de la lado la bandeja con comida y se centró en su amigo que lo agarraba fuertemente de la manga de su pijama. - ''No te agarres de ahí, está lleno de mocos. Es asqueroso''

\- ''Estoy bien. Nada de usted me puede parecer desagradable o asqueroso'' - respondió Genos sin dificultad.

\- ''Correcto''- dijo Saitama alargando la última sílaba de la palabra - ''¿Entonces que te ocurre, pequeña tostadora?''

\- ''Estoy muy agradecido...''

\- ''¿Tú agradecido? Soy yo el que lo está, tonto'' - rió suavemente Saitama.

\- ''Estoy algo así como agradecido de que estés agradecido. Me llena de felicidad verte bien. Me preocupé mucho y sentí que iba a explotar de miedo cuando lo vi caer tan fuerte al suelo'' - dijo Genos mientras se apegaba más a Saitama, que lo escuchaba atento, algo que pocas veces ocurría ya que por lo general le daba poca importancia a los discursos del cyborg. - ''Siempre rechaza mi ayuda y casi nunca agradece lo que hago por usted así que cuando lo hace me alegra el día. Me encanta estar para usted, acompañarlo y no sé que haría si se separara de mí''

Saitama no supo que responderle y estaba completamente petrificado por la declaración de Genos, que estaba acurrucado a su lado sin levantar la mirada en ningún momento. Se sentía sumamente mareado y no sólo por la fiebre, también por las emociones que lentamente volvían y se quitaban el polvo por haber estado tanto tiempo guardadas en alguna parte de su corazón. El verse tan apreciado y respetado por alguien lo hacían sentir extraño y ni recordaba la última vez que alguien le demostró tal muestra de cariño. Miró el rubio cabello de Genos, brillante y fino. Estaba seguro que si cualquier otra persona se mostraba así de cariñoso con él lo mandaría a volar sin dudar para que no sea una molestia y pueda seguir con su vida tranquila y pacífica, algo que con Genos no estaba haciendo en ese preciso instante. A él no le haría daño bajo ninguna circunstancia. Más, en ese momento deseaba en parte empujarlo y huir de allí a la helada calle estando enfermo o simplemente echarlo por invadir su espacio de semejante manera pero no lo haría. Pensó en lo que Genos le dijo cuando lo abrazó hace unos días mientras ''veían'' una película. Dejó de lado cualquier miedo de liberar sus verdaderos sentimiento y salió un rato de esa burbuja en la que se había metido todo esos años. Había perdido el interés en otros pero a Genos no lo podía ignorar fácilmente.

Tomó un sorbo de té rápido, dejó el vaso a un lado y un tanto nervioso lo rodeó con su brazo por los hombros con suavidad mientras acariciaba su cabello, que se deslizaba fácilmente a través de sus dedos. Se concentró en el calor que el cyborg emanaba, el cual era muy acogedor. Genos con lentitud fue levantando su rostro desconcertado por las caricias del otro, Saitama lo miró sin mostrar alguna expresión y lo volvió a acostar en su hombro para que se relajara. El cyborg decidió devolverle el abrazo para que fuera mutuo y estuvieron un rato así, pegados el uno al otro firme dejando el dormitorio sumido en un completo silencio. De repente, Saitama se fue deslizando de entre sus brazos y se volvió a acostar cómodamente en el futón con los ojos cerrados.

\- ''Genos, definitivamente debo descansar. Guarda la comida en el congelador y luego la calentamos'' - dijo Saitama mientras se volteaba hacia el lado del balcón. Genos hizo lo que le pidió sin decir una palabra aún con la mente en las nubes después de todo eso - ''Una vez hagas eso ven aquí conmigo'' - agregó dando palmaditas al futón - ''Hace mucho frio y te necesito''


	4. Parte 4 - Todo por un suéter

Saitama aún seguía un poco débil luego de la gripe que obtuvo por andar desnudo por la calle en pleno invierno. Reposaba cómodamente sobre su futón leyendo el nuevo tomo de su manga hentai favorito mientras bebía té, como siempre. Genos se encargaba de coser una sudadera de su maestro que se había rajado durante un combate contra Sonic, que aún seguía obsesionado con vencerlo. Genos y Saitama habían ido a la tienda a comprar para la cena y apenas salieron del local, como últimamente el mayor estaba más interesado en lo que el cyborg tenía para decirle, bajó la guardia mientras hablaban y dejo que una de las filosas armas voladoras de Sonic rompieran parte de la manga de su sudadera. No le había dado mayor importancia al asunto y siguió igual de relajado caminando con las bolsas de compra hasta que el pelinegro arremetió contra Genos y aunque este pudo esquivarlo sin ninguna dificultad, logró enfadar a Saitama y éste lo lanzó contra un muro sin lastimarlo demasiado.

\- ''Pensaba que eras más rápido y atento, Saitama, pero creo que acabo de descubrir tu punto débil'' - soltó una risa maléfica - ''¡Ese robot!'' - lo apuntó dramáticamente - ''Lo había notado pero ahora lo he comprobado. Mientras más pasas tiempo con esa chatarra metálica más lento y relajado vas por la vida. ¡Es completamente un insulto! Te olvidas que yo, Speed-o'-Sound Sonic, estoy detrás de ti y voy a despedazar a ese robot tuyo si sigo viendo que mi mejor rival se está debilitando a esa velocidad. No permi...''- No alcanzó a terminar su discurso porque ambos ya se habían largado y la gente ya lo miraba con terror. No quería volver a la cárcel así que velozmente como es él, se alejó del lugar y se dirigió al bosque.

Genos había terminado de arreglar la sudadera de su mentor y sonreía al ver la prenda como nueva. Más cuando Saitama la cogió, lo halagó por su buen trabajo y le acarició el cabello como si de un perrito se tratara. Genos no tenía gran sensibilidad en su cuerpo pero podía detectar temperaturas así que cuando Saitama le acariciaba el cabello como hacía últimamente y sentía la calidez que le transmitía por sus manos, se relajaba y sentía infinitamente feliz. Era el calor de Saitama, de su maestro. Para Genos llegaba incluso a parecer un calor mucho más potente que el que él podía generar con sus llamas.

Saitama había sido, desde ese día en que se enfermó de gripe, bastante amable con el menor aunque aún así de vez en cuando se subía a las nubes mientras el cyborg hablaba y no le prestaba atención. Y sólo de vez en cuando le daba las gracias a Genos por lo que hacía por él pero ahora eran más numerosas las veces por lo que ya era un fabuloso avance.

Genos guardó el hilo y aguja para luego sacar la computadora y navegar un rato por internet como Saitama siempre le permitía. Hizo la misma rutina de siempre y la primera página que revisó fue el perfil de héroe de su maestro y los comentarios que dejaba la gente sobre él. Saitama curioso se sentó a su lado y se apoyó un poco en Genos para ver mejor la pantalla.

 _''¡Es un tramposo que se aprovecha de los otros héroes para subir en su clase!''_

 _''¡Renuncia, tramposo! No deberías ser un héroe''_

Los comentario de odio hacia Saitama lo hacían liberar vapor de sus conductos de ventilación por enojo. Le daba demasiada pena, rabia e impotencia que no lo apreciaran como deberían. Le daba ganas de quemar la computadora pero luego recordaba que Saitama lo echaría a patadas de la casa si lo hacía. Había sido claro con lo de nada de llamaradas en el departamento.

\- ''Maestro, no debería ver eso''- dijo preocupado Genos a punto de cerrar la computadora. Saitama siempre decía que no le importaba lo que la gente opinara de él pero al cyborg sí le importaba y le lastimaba.

\- ''No, no, déjame leer los siguientes'' - dijo mientras agarraba el mouse y bajaba la pagina para leer los siguientes comentarios.

 _''Se aprovecha de Demon Cyborg de la Clase S. El pobrecito debería alejarse de él. Yo lo amo, no quiero que esté con basura como ese calvo (´∀_ _) ''_

Ese comentario le había tocado la moral y se había puesto a rabear ruidosamente al lado de Genos gritando ''¿¡A quién llama calvo?!''. El menor no entendía por qué esa característica lo hacía acomplejarse tanto cuando era algo que lo hacia especial. Siguieron leyendo los comentarios.

 _''Debo aceptar que es un tramposo pero la otra vez lo vi paseando desnudo por la ciudad por algún desconocido motivo y tiene un cuerpo increíble ( ω )''_

Saitama se encogió de hombros con ese comentario y volvió a su manga que había dejado abandonado sin terminar hace un rato. A Genos, en tanto, se le había quedado pegado en la cabeza que alguien encontrara atractivo a su maestro. Levantó la vista por encima de la pantalla de su computadora para ver a Saitama recostado en el futón leyendo y recordó cuando lo conoció y lo vio desnudo por primera vez. Pensó inmediatamente en su pecho y abdomen bien marcado por el ejercicio y las batallas. Por más que tratara, no lograba sentirse atraído por él de esa manera incluso si el mayor no era feo, todo lo contrario. Lo único que sentía por él era infinita admiración, cariño, respeto y gratitud acompañados de la felicidad que sentía estar con él viviendo de esa manera. Luego de una rato mirándolo, se dio cuenta de que el idiota estaba con un abrigo de lana y tapado hasta el cuello con las mantas. No hacía frio en la casa para que se abrigara tanto. Sólo significaba una cosa. Genos se enfadó y se dirigió a paso firme en dirección a Saitama.

\- ''¡Maestro! ¿Qué hace vestido así? ¿No recuerda que está enfermo y si se abriga de esa manera sólo ayudará a que le suba la temperatura? - lo regañó Genos mientras se acomodaba frente a él y jalaba del borde del suéter para que se lo quitara.

\- ''¡No me interrumpas así mientras leo! Además, tengo demasiado frio y necesito abrigarme'' - le discutió Saitama, que estaba rojo como un tomate por la fiebre.

\- ''¿Cómo cree que hace frio? La casa está a una temperatura ideal y usted aún sigue enfermo. Que tenga frio sólo significa que su fiebre ha incrementado más. ¡Debe desabrigarse ahora!

\- ''¡Qué molesto, Genos!''

El cyborg suspiró y con el ceño fruncido se puso a la altura de Saitama y forcejearon para que pudiera quitarse el suéter. Sabía que la fuerza de el mayor le ganaría pero al menos trataría de desvestirlo como pudiera. Saitama no quería lastimarlo y tampoco desvestirse por lo que simplemente se mantenía con lo brazos sobre su pecho cruzados en forma de X con fuerza para que no le pudieran jalar el suéter hacia arriba. Entre el peso de Genos y la posición en la que se encontraban sentados, Saitama se fue de espalda y cayó sobre el futón con el cyborg encima que también se fue de bruces con él.

No pudieron evitar quedar frente a frente con sus rostros muy cercanos el uno al otro, sintiendo sus respiraciones en la piel del contrario. Para mayor inri, Saitama cayó con las piernas abiertas rodeando el cuerpo del menor y éste, muy pegado a su entrepierna en una posición bastante comprometedora. El mayor miraba impactado a los ojos ambarinos de Genos y éste optó por desviar su mirada a la boca entrecerrada de Saitama que tenía los labios enrojecidos seguramente por el té caliente o quizás por la fiebre. Pensó que era su oportunidad para quitarle el abrigo ya que Saitama se había relajado al encontrarse en esa situación. Sólo necesitaba hacer algo más para distraerlo y no encontró una mejor manera para hacerlo en ese momento de tan dudosa reputación que la de hacer un acto vehemente y por supuesto, inusual para despistar a alguien y lograr su misión. Sin pensarlo dos veces redujo completamente la distancia entre los labios de ambos en un beso que se alargó más de lo que debía. No lo culpemos, Genos no estaba en sí y menos sintiendo el calor de Saitama tan cerca de su pecho y rostro por lo que ni siquiera pensó en la posibilidad de que el mayor reaccionara rápido y de mala manera al ser besado y mandara a volar al pobre cyborg. Y los actos extraños no llegan hasta aquí pues cuando se percató de lo que hacia y de su significado no se alejó debido a que Saitama, en un principio alterado y con ganas de empujarlo, le rodeó el cuello con uno de sus brazos y con una mano enredándose en el cabello rubio del cyborg empujó su cabeza más hacia él para profundizar el beso. Genos sintió una desconocida y agradable energía fluir su cuerpo. Era poderosa y hacía que no pudiera detener el beso. Ambos estaban un poco fuera de sí en ese momento y no entendían porque estarían haciendo algo así si ambos no tenían la intención de estar con nadie y nunca se habían visto de esa forma. De igual manera se dejaron llevar por el otro mientras Saitama deslizaba las manos por la espalda de Genos hasta colocar cada una a un costado de su cadera y sin querer la empuja suave hacia su miembro recién despertando. Él sólo quería acercar más al Cyborg hacia él pero no esperaba ese resultado o fallo de cálculos. El roce hizo que Saitama se estremeciera levemente, cosa de Genos notó. Se separaron y vieron directamente a los ojos mientras el cyborg, por el hecho de verlo con esa expresión, se preocupó y le iba a preguntar que le ocurría. Recién pudo percatarse de lo que realmente le ocurría a Saitama cuando éste abrazó más fuerte su torso con sus piernas, lo empujó nuevamente hacia su miembro pero intencionalmente mientras se delineaba los labios con la lengua pidiendo que siguieran con el beso.

Genos no estaba preparado para eso y nunca lo había estado. No sabía que hacer en ese momento pero por el rubor en las mejillas de Saitama y su fulminante mirada que tuvo que procesar un poco para detectar como lujuriosa, sabía que no podía parar allí y había que continuar las cosas. Pensó en las veces que revisó los mangas hentai de Saitama una vez y aunque no iba ser igual de vulgar y bruto con su maestro, decidió usarlo un poco como guía para proseguir.

Abrazó de vuelta a Saitama mientras trataba de besarlo con cariño y lentitud pero el mayor sólo lo volvía más intenso, más cuando decidió con una mano acariciar el rostro de Genos hasta llegar a su mentón y abrir él mismo la boca del contrario para juntar sus lenguas. El cyborg nunca había besado de esa manera pero Saitama lo guiaba lentamente y de a poco agarró el ritmo. Genos no paraba de sentir impulsos eléctricos a travez de cuerpo cada vez que su maestro volvía más apasionado el beso o pasaba sus ardientes manos por debajo de su ropa. Genos se sentía demasiado mareado para dejar de ver la cara de gusto de Saitama o para pensar en otra cosa que no sea hacer sentir mejor al mayor y decidió hacer lo que, no explícitamente, le pidió su mentor anteriormente. Él lo que más quería era ayudarle y servirle.

Empujó sus caderas y con su dura pelvis presionó el entrepierna de Saitama que liberó un leve suspiro y la segunda vez que lo hizo, un sonido más claro y fuerte salió de su boca. Genos sintió que su propia temperatura igual subió al ver esa reacción y nuevamente un impulso eléctrico se extendió por toda su columna. Siguió haciendo el mismo movimiento hasta que Saitama, cada vez más excitado, se separó de él y lo empujó haciendo que se sentara sobre el futón. Por un momento pensó que era momento de parar pero seguido el mayor se quitó la parte de arriba de su vestimenta, acomodó la piernas del otro cruzándolas y se sentó sobre él mientras lo besaba. Genos ahora debía inclinar su cabeza hacia atrás para corresponderle el beso. El menor se percató de que había logrado que su maestro se quitara el suéter pero ya eran preocupaciones del pasado.

No terminaba de captar las intenciones de Saitama al colocarlo en esa posición hasta que éste tomó delicadamente su mano robótica acariciando su palma. Genos no sintió ese roce tan intensamente pero cuando le devolvió el mismo gesto a Saitama y paseó sus helados y metálicos dedos por la palma de la mano de su maestro, éste se estremeció y se separó del beso. No era precisamente el objetivo de Saitama llevar ese jugueteo pero igual le gustó. Luego, moviéndose sobre el cyborg pegó más sus cuerpos y guío la mano de Genos a su pantalón e hizo que tanteara su prominente erección por sobre la tela. El menor supo que debía hacer e insertó su mano por debajo de la ropa de Saitama sintiendo directamente su rígido miembro y comenzó a tocarlo lentamente para luego masajear cada vez más rápido como recordaba que se lo hacía él cuando aún era humano, algo que al parecer no daba malos resultado porque Saitama cerraba los ojos demostrando placer con el rostro completamente ruborizado, relajado y soltaba gemidos esporádicos. Luego volvía a sus labios y se separaban sólo para que soltara nuevos gemidos, haciendo que Genos sonriera levemente al verlo con esa expresión. Miró el sudado pecho de Saitama, recorrió con la mirada su ejercitado cuerpo y se percató de que esta vez si sentía algo difícil de explicar al verlo desnudo. Algo que no sintió las veces anteriores que lo vio en ese estado. Probablemente era el lascivo y candente rostro de Saitama que hacía que fuera diferente o esa ambiente especialmente entusiasta. Seguro que ambas opciones.

Mientras que con una mano acariciaba el miembro del mayor, con la otra lo agarraba de la cintura y se divertía recorriendo las curvas del cuerpo de su amigo con la yema de sus dedos. Saitama temblaba al tacto y sufría escalofríos debido al fuerte contraste entre la temperatura de las manos de Genos y su cuerpo ardiente por la fiebre y la excitación. El cyborg al ver que tenía ambas manos ocupadas, decidió usar su boca para hacer que su maestro pudiera disfrutar aún más. Recordó algunas películas románticas que vio hace tiempo y pensó que al igual que todas esas mujeres que actuaban en ellas, Saitama sería capaz de retorcerse al ser besado en el cuello y pecho. No se equivocó y logró que de su boca escapara su nombre.

\- ''¡Genos! Ge-genos... oye...'' - dijo entre jadeos llamando la atención de menor que a penas elevó el rostro hacía él se vio atrapado en un profundo beso.

Saitama no podía creer que él mismo había permitido que las cosas continuaran de tal manera y que además, se preocupara de que Genos lo hiciera bien guiándolo en su inexperiencia. De hecho, él mismo se encargaba de intensificar las cosas debido a que el cyborg por su personalidad era incapaz de llevar demasiado la iniciativa. Desde el momento en que Genos lo besó, Saitama dejó de ser el mismo y sintió una calidez inexplicable en su pecho que hizo que se olvidara de todo lo demás. De sus miedos, prejuicios, de sus mangas hentai, de si tenía la nariz con mocos y quizás eso debía ser muy asqueroso para el menor. Definitivamente sintió que algo cambió en él y percibía todo más suave, borroso, liviano, cálido cuando miraba a los ojos color ámbar del cyborg. Se dejó llevar por la deliciosa textura de los labios de Genos que de a poco se humedecieron con los suyos y se sentían mucho mejores.

Mientras más participativo se volvía el cyborg más pudo disfrutar de un tacto que no sentía hace años y que nunca antes había disfrutado tanto proveniente de otro. Las metálicas manos de Genos estaban frias por lo que sentía que lo envolvían de una manera más arrolladora que cuando se tocaba él mismo. Las duras articulaciones pronunciadas de las robóticas manos del menor se sentían tan desconocidas como atrayentes sobre su miembro. Y como si Genos no pudiera tocarlo mejor sin que le tuviera que dar ningún tip, cuando sintió sus húmedos y ardiente besos sobre su cuello sin que tuviera que pedirlo, Saitama fue liberado de cualquier tensión sintiendo que se derretía sujetado únicamente por los brazos del menor. Y como la cereza del pastel, el mayor estaba sumamente mareado por la fiebre y sentía casi como si estuviera bajo el efecto de una droga que hacía que pudiera sentir el placer y el tacto en cada esquina de su cuerpo.

Luego de que Saitama dijera un par de veces más su nombre este gemidos, Genos sintió que la mano de su maestro lo agarró firmemente de su muñeca haciendo que parara de masturbarlo. Miró hacia abajo y vio como un líquido caliente y espeso se deslizaba por el abdomen de ambos y una vez Saitama dejó de correrse, soltó el agarre, relajó todo su cuerpo y se lanzó de espalda hacia el futón llevándoselo con él.

Genos quedó acostado en el pecho de Saitama mientras él aún tenía la respiración acelerada. Se quedó inmóvil y con la mente vacía hasta que en ella vislumbraron los recuerdos de lo recién sucedido. Y se sintió profundamente lastimado por el hecho de que Saitama no lo detuvo en ningún momento aún cuando le gustan sólo las mujeres y no tenía ganas de tener pareja y tal como él mismo se lo había dicho antes. Se sintió cruelmente usado y con ganas de llorar. Él era una máquina pero seguía siendo mentalmente una persona. Se iba a separar de Saitama y huir de allí hasta que sintió la calidez de las manos del mayor en su cabello y oyó palabras que lo descolocaron.

\- ''Quizás Sonic tenga razón y si me haya debilitado por tu culpa'' - dijo Saitama y Genos lo sintió como una estocada en su pecho. Lo que menos quería era que su maestro perdiera su poder - ''Pero no físicamente, digo. Emocionalmente me has ablandado y con tu cariño y preocupación siento que me he vuelto una persona más feliz y consciente de cosas tan lindas como preocuparse por alguien. Menos solitaria...'' -continuó el mayor mientras el cyborg se levantaba de su pecho y le miraba esperando a que siguiera hablando - ''Con ganas de querer y cuidar a alguien. Gracias Genos por eso también''

Saitama lo llevó a acostarse nuevamente en su pecho y lo abrazó con fuerza. Besó la frente del menor y acarició su cabello como tanto le gustaba pero ahora había una magia distinta en ese gesto que casi que lo hacía babear de amor. Genos cerró los ojos y se relajó hasta que pensó en por qué había ocurrido todo ese asunto y pensó en la salud del mayor.

\- ''¡Maestro! ¿Cómo se encuentra? ¡No paré incluso cuando estaba en ese estado! ¡Por favor dígame que no se siente mal! ¡Su temperatura está increíblemente alta!''

\- ''Ay, maldición, Genos. Déjame dormir que con todo esto me he cansado y estoy muy mareado. Permite que descanse tranquilo antes de que tenga que ponerme a pensar en la nueva relación que hay entre nosotros y me explote la cabeza. Buenas noches, descansa, te quiero y jódete''

\- ''Maestro, son sólo las 6 de la tarde. No es de noche...''

\- ''¡Que cierres tu maldita boca de tostadora!''

\- ''Espera... ¿Nueva relación''

Saitama no respondió y se limitó a sonreír con los ojos cerrados. Le dolía la cabeza tanto que pensaba que iba a morir y la fiebre era tanta que quizás se le fundiría el cerebro. Sólo le quedaba conciencia para pensar en dormir con la persona más especial para él.

* * *

 **¿Han llegado alguna vez al orgasmo con fiebre? Háganlo.**


	5. Parte 5 - Una grata sorpresa

Genos se estaba volviendo fuertemente adicto al tacto y cariño de Saitama tanto así que casi no se apartaba de él y a éste realmente no le importaba. De hecho, a él también le gustaba besar o abrazar al menor seguido y ver la sonrisa que tanto le había estado llenando el corazón esos días. Disfrutaba tanto estar acompañado que no entendía cómo sobrevivió tanto tiempo sin amor de nadie. Llevaban dos meses de una relación que desde un inicio se veía bastante sólida. Ahora eran una pequeña familia donde ambos cooperaban y trabajaban para tener una cómoda, feliz y relajada vida en aquel departamento que al no ser muy grande los mantenía juntos a cada momento.

A Saitama le costó convencer a Genos de que compartieran más equitativamente las tareas del hogar así como le costó reunir fuerza de voluntad para ayudar al cyborg. Hace tiempo que no limpiaba él mismo la bañera o la taza del baño y la verdad no le agradaba mucho la idea por el esfuerzo que conllevaba pero el hecho de pensar que al ayudar a Genos habría más tiempo para disfrutar juntos era suficiente motivación para que levantara su musculoso trasero del futón, dejara de leer manga y ayudara en el mantenimiento de la casa. Ahora que se ayudaban de esa manera, tenían harto tiempo de calidad para gastar en actividades de pareja y no sólo de amigos.

Durante las primeras noches como novios, comenzaron con la costumbre de colocar sus futones uno al lado del otro o simplemente dormir en sólo uno abrazados. La última opción era la preferida de Saitama debido a que los días helados aún continuaban y con el calor de Genos podía descansar mejor que antes. En un principio Saitama fue bastante reacio a dormir junto a el cyborg porque encontraba que su relación iba demasiado rápido y estaba seguro de que con otras parejas no lo habría hecho pero no tardó mucho en darse cuenta de su cariño por Genos era mucho más fuerte que el que había sentido por alguien antes y como remate, ver al menor dormir tan dulcemente lo inundaba de ternura y terminaba fugándose al futón del otro, que anteriormente se habría entristecido un poco al ver como Saitama se negaba a dormir junto a él. Genos por su parte no entendía por qué era muy pronto para compartir futón si ya eran novios por culpa de su nula experiencia en relaciones mientras que Saitama necesitaba un poco de tiempo más para aceptar por completo que el cyborg definitivamente era especial. Además, ¿qué podía ser mejor que estar con la persona que quieres con los cuerpos de ambos presionados el uno contra el otro en un caluroso abrazo y en pleno invierno?

Genos estaba reposando sobre el pecho de Saitama y lo abrazaba tanto con los brazos como con las piernas. El mayor se dedicaba a acariciar su suave cabello mientras leía un manga que sujetaba con sólo una mano. Le costaba dar vuelta a la página pero no quería molestar a Genos especialmente ese día que estaba muy agotado luego de varias batallas seguidas esa misma tarde. Si usaba su otra mano para avanzar a la siguiente página y dejaba de acariciar al menor, éste se daba cuenta incluso si no estaba despierto y le dedicaba un gesto de pena que se clavaba con fuerza en el corazón del mayor. Saitama se preguntaba si había malcriado demasiado al cyborg o él era demasiado fácil de manipular por su pupilo. Genos dormía apaciblemente y se veía tan dulce para Saitama que con mucho esfuerzo reprimía sus ganas de despertarlo, besarle ferozmente y ponerse a juguetear un rato. Pero incluso si lo sacaba de su sueño, no podría hacer gran cosa.

En un principio, Saitama no tenía ningún inconveniente con ser el que más disfrutaba en la intimidad con Genos. Había sido hasta el momento el único que era tocado y gracias a que el cyborg ya no era tan tímido a la hora de actuar que las primeras veces, el mayor prácticamente no tenía que guiarlo y sólo se dejaba llevar al cielo sin interferir. Todo bien hasta ahí pero los últimos días había algo que perseguía a Saitama y lo hacía sentir muy incómodo. Él igual era hombre, tenía necesidades y tal como le gustaba recibir cariño, le gustaba dar. Él podía demostrar su aprecio a Genos pero muy limitadamente. En la intimidad lo máximo que podía hacerle era besarle pero sobre hacerlo disfrutar a él de la misma manera que lo hacía Saitama, ni hablar. Su cuerpo no estaba preparado para ello. Tenía ganas de dominar más en la cama, de estar sobre Genos y hacerlo gemir y retorcerse hasta llevarlo a la más dulce y hermosa cúspide del placer. Ambos. Quería que ambos disfrutaran. Se había tocado numerosas veces en el baño imaginando como sería estar dentro de él. Seguro su interior no se compararía a nada que hubiera sentido antes. Estaba completamente enamorado y desesperado por demostrarlo de más formas. No sabía cuanto tiempo soportaría estar así. Cada vez que miraba a Genos imaginaba hacerle una infinidad de cosas que probablemente no podría hacer nunca.

Aunque todo ese asunto le comía la cabeza a Saitama, jamás se le pasaría por su mente terminar con Genos por algo así. Aceptaba la realidad con dificultad y pensaba que después de todo, su intimidad con el menor era bastante satisfactoria y ya pensarían ambos juntos en alguna solución. Claro, cuando Saitama se dignara a contarle sus problemas ya que hasta el momento no había mencionado nada al respecto y no optaría por hablar sobre el tema hasta que viera muy necesario un cambio en su relación. Jamás había estado con un hombre y se le acelera el corazón en pensar cómo decirle que quería dejar de ser pasivo y cambiar los roles. Con una mujer nunca había tenido que pasar por una situación así porque en la mayoría de casos el hombre es el activo.

Saitama dejó el manga a un lado luego de haberlo acabado y se centró en observar la transición de las nubes en el cielo. Los días habían estado notablemente más cálidos e iluminados cuando hace sólo una semana habían estado ambos encerrados en el departamento sin siquiera poder abrir una ventana porque la habitación se volvía un congelador instantáneamente. Saitama había visto el pronóstico del tiempo esa mañana y las tardes soleadas no iban a durar mucho tiempo. A la vez, el día estaba bastante relajado y sin muchas tareas. Mañana iba a ser igual probablemente. Hace poco Genos había sido citado a una reunión de la Asociación de Héroes por lo que también iba a estar disponible un tiempo. Estaba decidido que, antes de que las nubes cubrieran el cielo otra vez y las precipitaciones los obliguen a confinarse nuevamente, Saitama y Genos iban a salir a dar un paseo o a comer juntos en algún restaurante. No importaba que fueran a hacer. La idea era respirar un poco de aire fresco sin congelarse. No quiso pensar más en la salida y prefirió dejar la planificación para mañana. El cyborg estaba demasiado agotado para que lo pensaran juntos en ese mismo instante.

A la mañana del día siguiente Genos se levantó recuperado e igual de energético que los días anteriores. Se colocó el delantal rosa de siempre y aseguró bien el lazo alrededor de su cintura. El olor del desayuno inundó el cuarto y Saitama se levantó perezosamente para saludar al cyborg con un beso en la mejilla. El menor le devolvía una brillante sonrisa y se concentró en seguir preparando el pescado mientras Saitama lo abrazaba por la espalda apoyando su mentón sobre su hombro. Miraba con admiración la habilidad que Genos tenía con el cuchillo al abrir y limpiar el pescado. Él sabía cocinar pero era un poco torpe con los utensilios y no poseía la espontaneidad de el cyborg para saber qué cocinar tres veces al día y que en cada comida fueran platos distintos.

De repente, recordó que hoy quería salir con Genos y aún no lo conversaba con él. El cyborg siempre le hablaba sobre su día y sobre qué planes tenía pero aunque según lo que había escuchado estaba libre hoy, vio que sería más prudente preguntarle de igual manera si quería salir en la tarde. Viendo que Genos siempre cocinaba para ambos, quiso darle un respiro y lo invitó directamente a almorzar a un restaurante. Le dolía en la billetera. Con el dinero de un almuerzo estándar en la ciudad, podría actualizar su estantería de libros con varios de los nuevos volúmenes de manga que no había podido comprar. Pero si lo pensaba de nuevo, le importaba más hacerle un lindo gesto a su pareja. No se iba a morir si movía un puesto abajo la lectura de manga en su lista de prioridades y le daba el paso a Genos que cada vez lo sentía más presente en su vida.

\- ''¿Entonces qué te parece? Yo por mi parte hace tiempo no voy a almorzar a un restaurante'' - dijo Saitama mientras apoyaba su codos sobre la encimera paralela a la que Genos estaba usando para preparar el desayuno. Le dedicaba un sonrisa algo tímida. No recordaba la última vez que invitaba a una cita a alguien así que estaba un poco nervioso. Porque después de todo era una cita. Una cita de pareja. Después de dos meses de relación eso no debería asustarle pero era la primera cita que tenían. Eran algo especiales.

\- ''Me parece genial, maestro. Después podemos ir a dar una vuelta a algún parque'' - dijo emocionado Genos. En definitiva era una cita y Saitama se estaba arrepintiendo un poco de haberlo invitado porque no sabía bien cómo comportarse. Lo quería tanto que no era una opción cometer algún error en su primera cita.

\- ''Bien, está decidido'' - confirmó Saitama y se acercó al menor para darle un último beso antes de volver a su futón a ver un programa soso y a picarse la nariz.

Durante todo el almuerzo, Genos fue el que más habló. Saitama ya no le importaba el número máximo de palabras y esas tonterías cuando conversaba con el cyborg. El menor habló principalmente de los kaijin que derrotó antes de conocer a Saitama, sus investigaciones para encontrar al cyborg y vengarse de él y también sobre lo que había aprendido junto al Dr. Kuseno, el científico que transformo en cyborg a Genos y se encargaba de todas sus mejoras. Debía ser un hombre muy inteligente, con muchas habilidades y capaz, pensaba Saitama. Luego de pagar la cuenta del restaurante, fueron a un parque cercano donde habían bastantes niños jugando junto a sus padres que los cuidaban desde las bancas del lugar. Mientras Saitama caminaba relajadamente con las manos en los bolsillos, todos lo observaban y seguían con la mirada. La gran mayoría con odio, que incrementaba al verlo junto con el popular Demon Cyborg. Una vez llegaron a un área sombreada del parque, cerca de la fuente, se sentaron en las bancas a disfrutar del día y seguir conversando.

Trataban de estar cómodos y solos pero poco a poco gente que pasaba por ahí paraban a mirar a Saitama despectivamente o a fruncirle el ceño. Al mayor no le importaba mucho que lo despreciaran pero sí que no lo dejaran tranquilo cuando estaba en medio de una cita que se suponía debía ser muy gratificante para ambos. Genos miró preocupado a Saitama sabiendo por qué lo trataban así y no fue hasta que alguien les gritó por primera vez que cambió de actitud. Luego muchos se unían para atacar verbalmente a Saitama.

\- ''¡Te aprovechas de los de la Clase S!''

\- ''No eres un verdadero héroe, sólo eres un farsante''

\- ''¿Cuándo vas a renunciar? De primeras ni debiste haber entrado a la asociación''

Saitama estaba tranquilo y las palabras no lo herían. Debido a la pacífica actitud de su maestro, Genos aún no se había ido de sí y se mantenía controlado pero cuando el mayor al fin reaccionó a lo que un ciudadano le dijo, el cyborg no aguantó más y se volvió contra la gente.

\- ''¡No eres un héroe verdadero. Hasta eres mediocre para tener pelo, calvo!''

\- ''¿Qué mierda dijiste, pedazo de mierda?'' - respondió irritado Saitama mientras apretaba sus dientes pero inmediatamente dejó de prestarle atención cuando Genos se levantó bruscamente de la banca y empezó a cargar lo cañones de sus brazos para amenazar a la gente, que para ese entonces era mucha y cada vez atraía más.

Genos no pensaba lastimarla pero si hacer que les preste atención mientras les soltaba un discurso sobre lo mal agradecidos que eran y sobre lo grandioso y respetable que era su maestro. Saitama temió por la imagen que el cyborg iba a dar de sí mismo frente a toda ese gente que seguro muchos eran fans de él. A él no le molestaban las críticas pero tenía la impresión de que a Genos si le harían daño. No quería que se ensuciara las manos por él y perdiera a la gente que lo apreciaba.

\- ''Oye, Genos. No te comportes así'' - dijo inquieto Saitama levantándose de la banca para ponerse a la altura del cyborg.

\- ''Pero maestro'' - le respondió Genos. La gente se impresionó más por el hecho de que un Héroe de la Clase S llamara maestro a uno de rango inferior - ''En verdad no soporto que lo traten así''

\- ''¡Así no es el modo, Genos! Sólo lograrás ganar más odio hacia mí y ahora hacia ti'' - le gritó Saitama. Viendo que no logró mucho resultado, decidió actuar por sí sólo sin tener que lastimarle o romperle el brazo - ''Si no vas a cooperar, Genos...''

Cuando el cyborg escuchó sus palabras y sintió la impaciencia que se desencadenaba a su lado, volteó a verlo instintivamente y en eso en que lo hacía, Saitama lo tomó de sus hombros, lo inmovilizó y plantó un fogoso beso sobre sus labios que no pararía hasta que Genos bajara su arma. Lentamente el menor fue relajando su cuerpo y ambas manos se desviaron hacia el cuerpo de su maestro al mismo tiempo que apagaba el arma de su brazo.

\- ''Prefiero que te vean así que como una tostadora agresiva'' - dijo Saitama después de separarse unos cuantos centímetros del rostro de Genos. - ''Venga, vayámonos a casa antes de causar más alboroto''

El silencio inundaba el parque debido de que todos estaban impactados por la escena. Incluso gente que iba manejando se había estacionado para ver que ocurría y se había encontrado con tal acto entre el héroe más odiado y uno de los más queridos. Gente desde los balcones de su edificio había estado expectante. Era imposible que no se desatara rápidamente la polémica entre ese número que bordeaba las treinta personas.

Una vez volvieron a casa, Genos estaba totalmente avergonzado por sus acciones y no paraba de pedirle disculpas a Saitama. Éste agitaba su mano en gesto de no darle mayor importancia y se dirigió al balcón para atender a su cactus.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Genos se sintió curioso por ver que decían en las redes sociales y comentarios luego de toda esa exhibición. Y los hechos aclaraban las dudas. El tema estaba en boca de todos pero para nada como esperaba. Indagó un poco más en Internet hasta encontrar el primer blog que hablaba del beso. La entrada hablaba del lugar de los hechos pero no de los motivos. No hablaban sobre las amenazas de Genos ni sobre que estaba con Saitama en el parque. Las demás páginas sólo repetían lo dicho y Genos se encontraba en la primera que publicó sobre el beso. El post venía junto a una foto. De él, de Genos, pero no de Saitama. La foto había sido exitosamente retocada con Photoshop para verse creíble y original. Genos, en vez de estar besándose con su querido maestro, lo hacía con una desconocida chica de pelo largo y liso. No se le veía el rostro pero de espaldas parecía una modelo de revista con medidas ideales y fabulosas curvas que aún así destacaban siendo muy delgada. La chica había sido cuidadosamente escogida para emparejarla con Genos y causar polémica entre las fans de Genos que soñaban con estar con él y entre hombres que envidiaban que él ''estuviera saliendo'' con tan bella muchacha.

No fue si no media hora después que el Dr. Kuseno se enteró de que la figura más parecida a un hijo en su vida había conseguido novia debido a los rumores que iban de boca en boca. Al parecer no importaba que treinta persona hubieran visto los hecho reales, la única imagen sobre ello junto a miles de personas fáciles de engañar y chismosas le ganaban a los testigos verdaderos que además, no tenían gran interés en defender la relación de ambos héroes. Genos recibió su llamada que decía que cuando estuviera libre, fuera a visitarlo. Resultaba que hace un tiempo no lo veía por lo que decidió ir inmediatamente. El cyborg le dijo a Saitama que iría a ver al Dr. Kuseno y que no sabía a qué hora regresaría. El mayor le besó con cariño y le dijo que se cuidara y no se metiera en problemas como el de antes.

Una vez llegó al laboratorio fue recibido con cierta alegría del doctor que no veía el por qué de ella. Pensó en que quizás había encontrado información contundente sobre el cyborg asesino pero más bien quería felicitarlo por su nueva novia. Sintió que el doctor se comportó por primera vez como un verdadero padre y cuando quería darle explicaciones le dijo que le tenía un regalo y lo dejó con la boca cerrada.

\- ''Tenía ganas de dártelo una vez cumplieras 20 años por tu avance hacia una edad más adulta pero quizás sea este el momento más adecuado'' - dijo el Dr. Kuseno intrigando más a Genos - ''¿Tienes tiempo para quedarte unos días en el laboratorio?''

Genos respondió que sí, simplemente. Él tenía ganas de decirle que los rumores sobre esa novia eran falsos y la realidad era otra pero se contuvo a hacerlo por curiosidad sobre el regalo y porque el doctor ya lo empujaba sobre la cama de metal en la que solían repararlo cada vez que quedaba destrozado después de una batalla. Pensó en su maestro y le dijo al Dr. Kuseno que le avisara a Saitama que no regresaría ese día a casa. El aceptó mientras conectaba cables a Genos y apretaba las teclas de su ordenador. Lentamente Genos fue arrastrado a un pesado y largo sueño que duraría tres días.

El día en que despertó, llovía y la luz del sol se filtraba por las nubes. No pudo moverse si no unos tres minutos después de despertar y cuando lo hizo, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al sentir el frio de la mesa de metal como cuchillas en toda su espalda y cuerpo. Se retorció y levantó rápidamente. El Dr. Kuseno le sonreía del otro lado de la sala.

\- ''Veo que todo salió a la perfección'' - rió.

\- ''¿De qué habla, doctor? ¿Qué es lo que me ocurre? ¿Por qué me siento así?'' - preguntó Genos.

\- ''Ah! No te preocupes por eso. Puedes desactivar, disminuir y aumentar tu percepciones de dolor, calor, frio y tacto cuando quieras para que no interfieran en tus batallas. De hecho, te recomiendo hacerlo cada vez que pelees contra un kaijin porque si te llega a arrancar alguna parte de tu cuerpo como otras veces, te dolerá tanto que incluso puede lastimar tu cerebro''

Genos lo miraba impresionado por las capacidades del doctor. Todo a su alrededor se sentía y no sabía como controlar las sensaciones. Sentía cada centímetro de su cuerpo y hasta lo que reconoció como aire pudo sentirlo. Más que centrarse en los resultados, quiso saber el por qué.

\- ''Cuando oí que tenías novias, no pude evitar pensar en que ya estabas convirtiéndote en un adulto. También pensé '¿en verdad Genos a dejado de lado esos sentimientos de odio y venganza y se ha dejado llevar por el amor hacia una linda chica?'. Cuando lo supe me emocioné mucho. Como dije, quería darte este regalo que llevaba preparando hace un tiempo cuando cumplieras 20 años pero creo que ahora lo necesitas de verdad para disfrutar, bueno, plenamente de una relación amorosa con todo lo que eso implica. Lamentablemente, no puedo hacerte fértil. Está bastante lejos de mis habilidades pero el día en que quieras tener hijos, tendrás muchos otros métodos''

Genos escuchó impresionado cada una de las palabras del Dr. Kuseno. Pensaba en lo que implicaba ''disfrutar plenamente de una relación amorosa'' y sintió una calor subir a sus mejillas. Lo sintió y se alarmó tanto que se dirigió rápidamente a la pulida mesa de metal y vio su reflejo en ella. Estaba sonrojado literalmente y el Dr. Kuseno rió al ver su reacción y continuó hablando.

\- ''No pude colocarte piel ni siquiera sintética porque sólo sería una molestia a la hora en que necesites utilizar tus armas o potenciarlas en una pelea. De igual manera eres muy sensible al calor y al tacto. La piel sería algo meramente estético'' - suspiró y se levantó de su silla junto a una taza de té humeante - ''Me alegro por ti, Genos. Te felicito por tu nueva compañía y espero que ambos puedas gozar del nuevo regalo que les doy. Me base a detalle en el cuerpo humano a la hora de mejorarte''

Genos entró rápidamente al baño luego de que Saitama le abriera la puerta. Sólo le dedicó un corto saludo y se encerró en el baño. Curioso bajó sus pantalones y se encontró con lo esperado. Se sonrojó inmediatamente y no apartó su mirada del aparato por un buen rato. El golpeteo del otro lado de la puerta y los llamados de su maestro lo trajeron de vuelta al mundo. Se abrochó el cinturón y se encontró frente a frente a Saitama que lo miraba ruborizado hasta las orejas, parado firme y clavándole la mirada.


End file.
